


you are my soulmate

by everythingoeshome



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Week of Kagehina, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, KageHina Week 2020, Kagehinaweek20, Kageyama Tobio-centric, M/M, Manga Spoilers, POV Kageyama Tobio, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Songfic, and hinata loves him back just as much, kageyama loves hinata so so so so much, no beta we die like women, once again i thank bts for my life because friends is THE kghn song, they're soulmates your honor, this was for day 3: music but pretend it isn't horribly late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingoeshome/pseuds/everythingoeshome
Summary: For most people, seven years was a long time to wait.One day when this cheer dies down, stay (Ayy), hey (Ayy) / Stay by my side
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 10
Kudos: 113





	you are my soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [친구 (Friends) by BTS](https://youtu.be/h7mZX8INIYI).
> 
> _Please ignore the fact that the very first word in the song is Seoul; Kageyama and Hinata do not live there while BTS do._

_(Seoul that used to be so unusually sparkling_  
_Was another new world to me)_

* * *

Loneliness was an old friend of Tobio’s.

His parents were always gone before dawn and home after bedtime, leaving cold leftovers for lunch in the refrigerator and an empty house that was too big for a little boy to fill. Miwa was too busy with schoolwork and dates with her boyfriend to spend much time with Tobio, and though Tobio knew she loved him, there was too much of a gap between them for Miwa or Tobio to try and bridge. Tobio’s classmates and teammates at Kitagawa Daiichi didn’t understand him, and they never really tried to, anyways.

As for Kazuyo-san… well, Kazuyo-san wasn’t around anymore.

It was always just Tobio and volleyball. Tobio and the solitary squeak of volleyball shoes on the wooden floorboard, Tobio and the satisfying smack of palm against leather as he hit another perfect serve for no one to receive, Tobio and his tosses that were too fast, too high, too much for his teammates to hit.

Eventually, even volleyball became a stranger to Tobio. The light that it once shone upon him began to fade, starting from the joy of serving the ball to the other side, to the satisfaction of sending a perfect toss to his teammates, to the ecstasy that came when a spiker scored a point off of one of his sets. Volleyball became a chore to Tobio, an addiction that only sought to destroy him from the inside out.

Tobio’s teammates at Kitagawa Daiichi could never figure out why Tobio was so obsessed with the game, but to Tobio, those very teammates were the real enigma. How were they not giving their all to every single game? How could they let the ball drop on their side of the court when all they had to do was reach farther and dive harder? How could they miss his toss when all they had to do was run faster and jump higher? How did they not see that volleyball was Tobio’s everything, and how would they ever?

The Junior High Athletics Meet was no different. His teammates were lazy, uncoordinated, and just not fit to be on the court with him. There was no one to match him, and no one who was able to keep up with Tobio’s stride. All in all, Tobio was sick. He was angry. And he was so, so lonely.

* * *

_(I met you when you were clammy with sweat_  
_A somewhat strange kid)_

* * *

The loud, tiny redhead on the other team was just goddamn annoying. He looked at most ten years old and like he’d never stepped foot on a volleyball court ever, and it bothered Tobio that such an airhead dared to play his sport. Somehow, the kid was stupidly convinced that he’d be able to beat Tobio even though he was quite literally a small fish playing in a big ocean. It was almost pitiable the way he patted his teammates on the back and grinned, “We’ll get the next one” whenever Tobio’s side scored a point.

It was clear the boy sucked at volleyball and that he and his team had little to no experience with the sport. He was losing horribly, but he was still somehow able to muster up the energy to continue smiling and cheering on the other rookies on his team. Tobio envied the way the boy’s teammates gravitated towards him, convinced by his enthusiastic shouting to try their very hardest to play a game they clearly had no idea how to play. It didn’t seem like it took an effort for them to get along with one another at all, and their smiles were completely natural and comfortable. Tobio could never recall a point in his volleyball career when his teammates trusted him like that.

With every point Tobio’s team scored, the boy became even more unbelievably and infuriatingly determined. Tobio had never seen the kind of perseverance the boy had, and it irritated him to no end.

When the boy in all of his stumbling, clumsy, uncoordinated glory spiked the ball flawlessly onto Tobio’s side of the court, Tobio could hardly believe what he was seeing. The boy seemed to have magically grown _wings_ , and they were _beautiful_. Tobio was truly, utterly, for the first time in a very long time, stunned. He thought it was a little unfair that he’d gone so long without seeing a person play volleyball the way it was supposed to be played, and he was also a little perplexed.

_Where had this boy been all of Tobio’s life?_

* * *

_(Me from the moon, you from the stars_  
_Our conversations were like homework)_

* * *

Apparently, the boy’s name was Hinata Shouyou, and he was Tobio’s new high school teammate. To say Tobio was displeased was an understatement.

They _did not_ get along. At all. Well, they did a little, but even that little bit irritated Tobio. Hinata was an overly energetic and ridiculously competitive doofus, and learning to play volleyball with him was worse than the entrance exams Tobio took at Shiratorizawa because he just _sucked tremendously_. All the suffering did pay off at the end, however, when they somehow managed to create their miracle quick attack. Seeing that incredible jump, seeing someone able to match Tobio’s speed and power— Tobio almost cried with relief. Hinata’s raw athleticism was a treasure trove that was completely untouched, and Tobio was resentful of the fact that no one had ever thought to unearth it. He felt just a little blessed that he was the first person to tap into that power.

However, Hinata was still single handedly the source of all the annoying things in Tobio’s life. He pulled Tobio into places that he never wanted to go, and he made Tobio do things he wasn’t even willing to consider. Hinata was always blabbing to Tobio that no, he couldn’t carry the whole team, and yes, it was possible to lean on other people in order to gain victory. Tobio was just a grumpy old meanie that failed even harder than Hinata at English spelling and didn’t realize that there was no “I” in “team.”

Hinata was irritating. Truly. Who did this one hundred sixty centimeter shrimp think he was, that he could boss Tobio around and flip his entire worldview on its head?

While Hinata thrived off of social interaction and seemed to make friends the way spiders caught bugs in their webs, Tobio kept to himself and only spoke when spoken to. True to his name, Hinata shone like the sun on any given day, his bright grins at morning practice and his energetic chanting simply too much for the gym to contain. Tobio wondered how one tiny person could carry all of that joy inside of him. Maybe he _couldn’t_ carry all of it, and that was the reason why Tobio found himself enjoying school and looking forward to practice again. Maybe Hinata was shining his light onto Tobio too, and that was why his life was full of color again, his vision sharper and the shadows more vibrant than he’d ever seen before.

Tobio kept beating him at their morning runs, beating him at volleyball, beating him at pretty much everything ever, and every single time, Hinata brushed himself off and assured Tobio that one day, Hinata would take the victory. It was an absurd promise, one that Tobio was sure would take at least another ten years to fulfill, but strangely, Tobio believed him. Someone as brilliant and outstanding as Hinata surely had to succeed one day.

Honestly, he was a dumbass. Tobio couldn’t believe half of the idiocy that came out of his mouth sometimes, but he cherished Hinata because he was the first person that was able to keep up with Tobio. In fact, Tobio grudgingly admitted that yes, Hinata _surpassed_ him. He was hard to handle and a complete nuisance when he begged for tosses, but Hinata was Tobio’s first true partner. He was someone Tobio could trust both on and off the court, and he was quite possibly the first person Tobio could call his best friend.

How amusing that Tobio thought this tiny redhead who received spikes with his face and served balls into people’s heads was worthy of being called Tobio’s friend and equal. Truly, the nerve he had to elbow his way into Tobio’s life like that.

* * *

_(BFFs on one day, enemies on another_  
_I just wanna understand)_

* * *

Perhaps it was inevitable that there would come a day when even Hinata wouldn’t want to play with Tobio. Or rather, when Hinata decided he had enough of staying in Tobio’s shadow.

Tobio didn’t understand why Hinata didn’t want to keep relying on Tobio for the pinpoint tosses. Their weapon was perfect. Wherever Hinata went, Tobio would be able to follow up and deliver a perfect set to the palm of Hinata’s hand, and in this way, Hinata could play his part of the decoy flawlessly. Sure, Hinata was great at jumping and ran ridiculously fast on the court, but he was simply not skilled enough to stand on his own as a spiker. He was acting utterly ridiculous, stupidly unrealistic, and completely selfish.

But, perhaps for the first time, Tobio had some doubts. Maybe the reason why Hinata didn’t want his perfect tosses any more was that his tosses weren’t actually perfect. Maybe there was something Hinata wanted that Tobio couldn’t give him. But what more did Hinata want? The ball was just as fast as Hinata, it flew just as high as Hinata, and it always delivered itself right to Hinata’s awaiting hand.

It was the toss that was too much for the entirety of the Kitagawa Daiichi volleyball club, and even that wasn’t enough for the force of nature that was Hinata Shouyou. Maybe Hinata was finally getting ahead of Tobio again. Maybe Tobio needed to step up, or he’d lose his victory to Hinata.

 _No,_ Tobio thought. _I can’t accept that._

For a few lonely weeks, Tobio perfected his new toss, and he trained hard to once again surpass Hinata’s expectations. And when they finally reunited, Tobio realized that this new quick, this new understanding he and Hinata had with each other would truly be unstoppable. The world wouldn’t know what hit them.

* * *

_(Hello, my alien_  
_We are each other’s mystery (Yeah, yeah)_  
_Is that why it’s even more special (Oh))_

* * *

Sometime in their third year of high school, Hinata became Shouyou. And after knowing that Shouyou would be leaving Japan after graduation to train in Brazil, Tobio couldn’t help but selfishly wish that Shouyou would change his mind to stay with him. Two years without his other half at his side after spending three years of heaven together felt like too much to bear. Deep down though, Tobio knew that this period of separation would bring good results. Shouyou would come back as a stronger rival, and maybe Tobio would finally find it a challenge to outlast him on the court. Though Tobio wasn’t fond of losing to anyone, he had to admit that the thought of playing against a bigger, better, more capable Shouyou sent a raw thrill through his spine.

During their final year at Karasuno, Tobio made the most of his time with Shouyou. He made sure that the two of them were always joined at the hip. As they raced each other to early practice every morning, Tobio felt like he and Shouyou were of one and the same mind. They literally and figuratively ran in parallel lines, but they had the same destination all the same. They both craved victory and chased the thrill of staying on the court, and with this common goal in mind, their partnership carried them and their team farther than Tobio had ever anticipated.

For a few unforgettable moments, the infamous Karasuno freak duo was able to stand on the center stage of the national Spring Interhigh tournament.

Their partnership was painstakingly etched in steel and washed with the tears and sweat of numerous victories and losses. They spent an endless number of late afternoons after practice just passing the ball to each other and having their normal, lighthearted banter, and they struggled through late night study sessions together to get their grades up to stay on the volleyball team. All throughout the ups and down, Tobio felt like he never strayed far from the top of the world. But faster than they had ever anticipated, their final spring was over. Once again, he and Shouyou were separated.

This time, there was an ocean between them.

Tobio didn’t really know how Shouyou was getting by in Brazil. They still kept in touch by text message and video chatting, chattering nonstop about the strangers on the beach that Shouyou played with or Tobio’s practices with the Japanese national team, but Tobio had no idea of gauging Shouyou’s true progress in Brazil. He could tell Shouyou was terribly homesick with the frequency at which he texted Tobio and the solemn, wistful expression he always seemed to have during video calls, but Tobio didn’t know if the beaches of Rio were able to quell that homesickness, if only for a bit, or if Shouyou’s time there was treating him well.

At the very least, Tobio hoped Shouyou wasn’t lonely. He couldn’t bear to think of the sunshine incarnate being stifled by the darkness of having no one behind him.

Whatever the case, Tobio missed Shouyou. He was Tobio’s best friend, his partner, his other half, and quite possibly his soulmate, and Tobio missed playing volleyball with him. Of course, the Olympic team was outstanding, and Tobio was ecstatic that he’d been able to set for world-class volleyball players and stand among them as equals. The Schweiden Adlers were an incredible set of athletes, and tossing to players like Ushijima-san, Hoshiumi-san, and Nicolas Romero was better than any childhood dream he’d been able to cook up. But none of these players were _Shouyou_.

Though they were on opposite ends of the Earth, Shouyou always lingered at the edge of Tobio’s thoughts. The national team complimenting Tobio on his incredibly precise tosses? Shouyou had been the very first to do so. Hoshiumi-san’s outstanding jumping abilities and loud, aggressive demeanor? Sometimes Tobio saw a flash of orange hair and a black uniform superimposed over his figure. Romero telling raucous stories about Brazil over beer and snacks at team bondings? Shouyou was also spending time in Brazil to train in beach volleyball, fighting a losing battle against the sand and wind every day, and living a life always lagging twelve hours behind Tobio.

The idea amused him. Something as simple as timezones couldn’t _possibly_ be enough to keep Hinata Shouyou back from where he was supposed to be.

Somewhere out in the Western Hemisphere, there was Shouyou in all of his one hundred seventy centimeter glory, running deliveries on his bike and getting scorched and tanned in the Brazilian sunlight. He met new people every day and had to adapt beyond the barriers of language and culture, never sticking in one place for long and trying his goddamned hardest to learn _everything_ like he once vowed to. Maybe his new beach volleyball partners couldn’t understand his Japanese or his barely passable Portuguese, but they’d probably get his ridiculous _gwahhhhs_ and _whooshes_ and be charmed by his brilliant smile. They’d be stunned by Shouyou’s speed and his invisible wings, the exact ones that Tobio watched grow, and they’d feel just the same as Tobio did at that tournament in middle school.

It had been years since Tobio had been able to experience that wonder. He couldn’t wait for the day he’d see Shouyou’s wings in action again.

* * *

_(One day when this cheer dies down, stay (Ayy), hey (Ayy)_  
_Stay by my side)_

* * *

“Hey, Kageyama,” Shouyou had murmured once in their second year. It was right after he told Tobio he’d be spending two years in Brazil to learn beach volleyball, and Tobio had been more than a little shocked to hear about it. But as with most things Shouyou, he was supportive of the decision. Shouyou had to take any possibility of getting stronger. “Don’t you dare get ahead of me while I’m away.”

Tobio had scoffed at him back then. “Oh please. It’s not like I’ll be able to stop myself just for your sake. You’d better be able to keep up with me and all of my improvement when you’re back.”

Shouyou’s eyes lit up with a familiar fire. “Ha! Me keep up with _you?_ Please. When I'm back, I’ll already be so many lightyears ahead of you that all you’ll be able to see of me is a teensy tiny dot in the distance!”

“That’s really not much of a change from the usual. You usually look like a teensy dot in the distance, even when we’re not racing.” Tobio sipped from his milk yogurt, unbothered.

“Oi!”

Tobio snorted and put down his drink to keep from dropping it. “Anyways, you better be training hard. I’m counting on a good game once we see each other again.”

Shouyou waved his hands at Tobio and rolled his eyes. “Of course, of course, Bakageyama. Be prepared to get your butt kicked.” Tobio hissed and reached out to angrily ruffle Shouyou’s hair, and he squawked in protest. “Okay, okay, I get it!”

Tobio removed his hand from Shouyou’s hair. Shouyou paused for a moment to fix the mess on his head before turning his whole body to face Tobio. There was a sudden apprehensive expression on his face, and Tobio didn’t like how nervous he looked.

He frowned. “What is it, dumbass?”

Shouyou shifted in his seat. “Um, this whole time I’ve been thinking. We’ll be together again after Brazil, right? I mean— we might not play on the same team or even live in the same city anymore, but we’ll still be friends, right? Like— of course we’ll stay in touch while I’m away, but what if that’s not enough? What if we both change too much and grow apart and not talk to each other anymore, and I’ll be too lonely and have no one to play with, and then all of that training would have been a waste of time, and—”

Tobio cut Shouyou’s nervous rambling off with a sigh and a hand in his hair. “Relax, dumbass. You don’t have to worry about that stuff. Just focus on getting stronger, and we’ll meet each other on the court again.” Shouyou peered at him with an uncertain squint, and Tobio frowned again.

“Well… of course we’re gonna change as people. That’s the whole point of you going to Brazil to train. But we’re still mostly gonna be the same. We’ll always be connected. Otherwise, I wasted all this time in making a partnership with you.”

“Hey!” Shouyou shouted, shoving at Tobio’s side. He huffed and slumped back in defeat.

“Hmph,” he grumbled. “That’s good to hear.” Tobio grunted in response.

Shouyou continued after a few moments. “Well, since you’re saying that, we’d better still be friends when we’re both pros and playing for the Olympics and super famous and making a lot of money. And then we’d _also_ better still be friends when we’re old and wrinkly and too out of shape to play volleyball anymore. Otherwise, you’d be a liar.”

Tobio snickered. “You think I’m ever going to be too out of shape to be playing volleyball? I’ll keep playing volleyball even when I’m a hundred, while you watch nearby begging for tosses even when you won’t even be able to walk without a cane.”

“You mean _I’ll_ still be jumping and spiking balls ‘til I’m _two_ hundred while _you_ snore and drool in the nursing home!” Shouyou yelled and swatted at Tobio’s arm.

Tobio ignored him and sat back on the heels of his palm to look up at the sky. “Anyways, I’ll be waiting until you come back. You still haven’t beat me yet like you said you would.”

Shouyou puffed out his chest and put his hands on his hips. “Just you wait Kageyama! I’m going to beat you so badly you won’t even know what hit you!”

* * *

_(For eternity, keep staying here, stay (Ayy), hey (Ayy)_  
_Like your tiny pinky)_

* * *

Under the roof of the old Sendai Gymnasium, in the city that watched Shouyou and Tobio grow from petty enemies into two halves of the same whole, Shouyou delivered on his promise. Tobio had to squint in the wake of his brilliance.

Once shabby and uncoordinated, Shouyou’s receives were consistently spot on. Once limited to darting around the court and hitting balls tossed up by other people, Shouyou was the one setting beautiful passes to his teammates. His multitude of attacks, honed by years of outsmarting experienced veterans on sandy courts, were even trickier to predict than ever. Of course, it was to be expected that Shouyou would be an amazing player seeing as that he had earned his spot among volleyball legends, but Tobio was truly unprepared for the stunning reality of pro volleyball player Hinata Shouyou. 

From the other side of the net, it was clear to Tobio that Shouyou was born to be on the court like this. He was so, so much better than he was in high school, and it was exciting to see his talent finally bloom in a place it deserved to. He couldn’t imagine the shrimp back at Karasuno attempting half of the plays that present day Shouyou were able to pull off effortlessly.

But, like Tobio told Shouyou in their second year, it was clear that Shouyou was essentially still the same person he was when Tobio first met him. He still had that unadulterated joy in his eyes whenever he hit the ball over the net, and the same waves of fiery passion from the high school gym still rolled off of him in plenty. His wings, though they were sleeker, wider, and stronger, still sprouted from the same baby tufts Tobio had seen in middle school.

It was exhilarating playing against someone that was so _good_. Atsumu-san was a formidable setter, and defending against Bokuto-san’s sheer strength and Sakusa-san’s lethal wrist snap was a testy feat all on its own, but once Shouyou’s incredible versatility was thrown into the mix, the difficulty level went from ten to one hundred.

And so did the fun.

The blood rushed in Tobio’s ears, and every rally was a thrill. As the ball flew off of palms and arms and ricocheted off of fingertips, Tobio kept asking himself: Who could keep the ball up the longest? Who was able to better utilize the skills and training they’d accumulated in the years since they graduated from high school? Who was faster, who was smarter, who was more improved than the other?

Who would be able to stay on the court longer?

* * *

_(Longer than seven summers and cold winters)_

* * *

The roar of the crowd was deafening as the final whistle blew, signifying the MSBY Black Jackals’ win against the Schweiden Adlers. Shouyou’s teammates piled on top of him, hollering and screaming and otherwise having an incredibly raucous victory celebration. Tobio was sure he could hear Sugawara-san sobbing uncontrollably in the stands. Despite himself, Tobio smiled. Seven years after a shivering, naïve, fiery middle school Shouyou made his oath to Tobio on the steps of that arena, he was able to fulfill it.

 _Only to him,_ Tobio thought. _I’d only ever lose to him._

Hoshiumi-san came up behind Tobio and clapped him hard on the back, grinning mischievously. “Well, what are you waiting for? Go get your man!” he snickered. He pushed Tobio towards the net as Shouyou turned to the Adlers’ side of the court. Everything that _wasn’t_ the man in Tobio’s sight faded to an indistinct buzz.

Shouyou ran into Tobio’s open arms with a gleeful shout and a running leap. Tobio caught him soundly and buried his face into Shouyou’s shoulder.

 _Oh my god. He’s here. He’s really, really here,_ he registered dimly.

By all accounts, the hug was probably incredibly gross and uncomfortable for both of them, but Tobio didn’t mind. This was _Shouyou._

_He was home._

They were probably holding up the entire post game ritual, but Tobio lifted Shouyou off of his feet. Shouyou shouted in surprise and gripped the back of Tobio’s jersey. Tobio spun him around a few times before reluctantly putting him back on the ground, but Shouyou didn’t relinquish his hold on Tobio. At the edge of Tobio’s attention span were a couple of wolf whistles from the crowd that sounded suspiciously like Tanaka-san.

Shouyou beamed up at Tobio. _”Tadaima!”_

Tobio gently cupped the back of his head. “Welcome back, dumbass.”

Shouyou laughed and buried his face into Tobio’s chest. “Oh my _god,"_ he gasped. "I won, Tobio. _I won.”_

“Took you long enough to do it,” Tobio muttered into his hair.

Shouyou made an indignant noise and shoved at Tobio’s chest. Tobio chuckled and stood back, studying Shouyou at arm’s length. “You were _amazing,”_ he murmured slowly. “You were just— you were so good that I could hardly believe my eyes. You’re so— I’m grateful to have been able to play with you again. Truly.” He let a small smile fall over his face. “You win this time, Shouyou.”

Shouyou’s eyes glittered with unshed tears. “Thanks, Tobio.”

“I—” Tobio took a deep breath before continuing. “I… I’m looking forward to playing you and your team again someday. But before that…” Tobio paused again.

Shouyou tilted his head inquisitively. “What is it?”

“If you would let me… I’d like to toss to you again. It— it would be an honor,” Tobio finished softly.

Shouyou lit up. He leaped back into Tobio’s arms, and the weight of Shouyou’s assault had Tobio staggering back a few steps. “Oi! Don’t kill me, dumbass.”

Shouyou ignored him and pulled back to cup his cheek. “Of course, Tobio,” he whispered. “Of course I’ll let you toss to me again.”

Tobio leaned down to press their foreheads together and held him tight.

* * *

_(Longer than numerous promises and memories)_

* * *

“Tobi,” Shouyou murmured into the late night air, their hands linked and swinging freely between them. Tobio hummed to tell Shouyou he was listening.

Shouyou stopped in his tracks to look up at Tobio. The moonlight glinted off of his eyes. Tobio sighed and reached out to tuck a stray curl of hair behind Shouyou’s ear. “What is it, dummy?”

Shouyou let go of Tobio’s hand to wrap his arms around Tobio’s waist. He propped his chin up on Tobio’s chest and tilted his head to one side, smiling cheekily. “Tell me again, ‘Yama. How did I do today?”

Tobio let out an amused huff and returned the embrace. “I already told you. You were amazing out there.” He gently rested his chin on Shouyou’s head. “I’m proud of you. I’m really, really proud of you.”

Shouyou laughed and pulled away, grabbing Tobio’s hand again. “Heh. I never thought I’d ever hear that coming from Ousamayama,” he teased. Tobio narrowed his eyes and poked his cheek in retaliation.

“Well, anyways,” Shouyou sighed. “Brazil was great, but I really missed home. And I really, really missed you. So, we’re gonna do everything together from here on out. We’re gonna kick butt at the Olympics and here at home, but we’re never going to be separated ever again. Even when we’re old and wrinkly and no one remembers our names, it’ll always be us. You and me, Shouyou and Tobio, invincible forever and ever.” The smile in Shouyou’s eyes was gentle, but no less sincere, and his hair was backlit by the streetlamps, turning it into a golden angel’s halo. Not for the first time, Tobio realized how beautiful he was.

Tobio curled his pinky around Shouyou’s and twisted his hand to touch the pads of their thumbs together. “Of course, Shou. Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> T/N: "Tadaima" basically means "I'm home," in case you were wondering.
> 
> Hello everyone!
> 
> A few things I want to note:  
> 1) I cannot write romance (*gags* ew _love_ ) to save my life.  
> 2) I cannot write dialogue to save my life.  
> 3) Furudate does an incredible job of showing how immensely Kageyama and Hinata care about each other in canon.  
> 4) I hope I was able to convey at least a little bit of how much Hinata means to Kageyama in this piece.
> 
> I originally wasn't going to post anything for Kagehina Week, but I realized _literally_ the day of that the prompt was music and that I had a whole songfic as a WIP. So, naturally, I had to finish it and post it for my babies :D It's already day 6, but better late than never.
> 
> Anyways, I'm begging you to listen to the song this was inspired by and read the [lyrics](https://genius.com/Genius-english-translations-bts-friends-english-translation-lyrics). Even though the song based off of the BTS members' real life friendship, it also fits perfectly with Kageyama and Hinata's relationship, and the tune is just really sweet all around.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and have a wonderful rest of your day!


End file.
